


benefits of a sleepy husband

by newtonBIszler



Series: newmann drabbles [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, newt and herm’s cats, newt is one sleepy boy, this is based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtonBIszler/pseuds/newtonBIszler
Summary: small fluff work feat. newt being his cute, sleepy self





	benefits of a sleepy husband

this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. honestly, hermann should’ve expected it by now. his husband was, at any given time, able to take a nap. he could, and would, pass out anywhere remotely comfortable...for him at least. newton had fallen asleep at the dinner table after eating, at hermann’s desk for whatever reason, and even when he was sitting on their kitchen counter. 

hermann, however, did love his perpetually sleepy husband. especially in times like these. newton had been playing with their cats, sirius and otachi, when he sort of just.. drifted off on the floor of their living room. one moment he was rolling around with the cats, the next minute he was asleep. hermann watched from the couch, and otachi was seemingly disappointed by this. he butted his head against newton’s cheek a few times before ultimately deciding it was no use. so, obviously, he jumped up on newton’s stomach, curled up, and took a nap of his own. sirius followed suit, but she rested on his chest instead of his stomach. 

hermann suspected that the cats did that because he was warm. he couldn’t blame them, he too liked cuddling up with newton since the man was essentially a walking space heater.  
smiling to himself, he took a few pictures of newton and the cats. he wouldn’t show them to him of course. some things were meant to be cherished privately.

**Author's Note:**

> sirius- hermann’s cat, named after the star  
> otachi- newt’s cat, named after a kaiju, obviously


End file.
